<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atheist by yumeowo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589951">Atheist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo'>yumeowo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Made in Abyss (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※古艾拉身世捏造（２０％根據劇場版ＱＡ和原作，８０％根據我自己）<br/>※精神隸屬機作用捏造<br/>※大部分都是我捏造的<br/>※有路人角色</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Bondrewd, グェボ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atheist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——深界四層</p><p> </p><p>　　在接近深界五層的不屈花園附近，一群人數接近十人左右，背負著沉重行囊的探窟家們正坐在樹蔭底下休息，有些人打開背包整理起剩下的食糧與裝備，有些人則是拿出地圖研擬接下來的行程，而在這隊探窟家中，一名特別高大的男子被相對之下矮小的成員們所圍繞。<br/>
　　「隊長，我們終於要下到五層了……！」<br/>
　　「是啊，終於離我們的目標不遠了。」男人語帶輕鬆地回答，儘管在深入到四層的過程中幾經危難，在遇到了穿彈獸的情況下也僅僅折損了一名成員的他們還是順利地來到了巨人之盃的底部，除了全員都有豐富的探窟經驗，位於深界五層的目標帶來的吸引力更是足以讓他們冒著詛咒的風險也要繼續往下探勘。<br/>
　　</p><p>　　而這個目標，倒也不是價值連城的遺物──<br/>
　　「如果是我們的話，肯定能抓到那個波多爾多吧！」戴著厚重頭盔的成員握緊雙拳，滿富自信地說道。平常就作為隊伍前鋒的他，似乎對口中那位『波多爾多』一點戒慎恐懼的心情都沒有。<br/>
　　「但是聽說之前下到五層的隊伍都沒有回來……雖然波多爾多剛成為白笛不久，但名義上還是個白笛啊……」另一名身型嬌小的書記隊員則是表現出十足的不安，周遭的成員也紛紛點頭附和。<br/>
　　「別忘了我們這裡可是有人稱賞金獵人界的超新星──古艾拉喔！」眼見其他人似乎仍對被重金通緝的白笛甚是忌憚，前鋒拍了拍身旁男子的肩膀，試圖鼓舞所有人的氣氛，「對吧，隊長？」<br/>
　　「別把我捧太高了啊你？」被稱做古艾拉的便是位於中心的那位高大的男子，同時也是整個探窟隊伍──正確來說是賞金獵人團的隊長，不僅僅具有與體型相符合的力量，親切爽朗的個性、豐富的戰鬥經驗、面對危機來襲能保持冷靜理性的同時也不忘樂觀看待……具備成為一個優秀領導者的所有特質的他吸收了不少仰慕者，組成探窟團後交出不少亮眼的功績，自然而然就成為了小有名氣的賞金獵人。<br/>
　　古艾拉環視一周，在眾人投來崇拜的眼神下露出了靦腆的笑容，開口說道：「不過如果是跟你們一起的話，沒什麼事是不能辦到的。」</p><p>　　「不愧是隊長……」總是反應浮誇的前鋒一把抱住了古艾拉，「太可靠了！」<br/>
　　「喂你別靠我這麼近啊！怪噁心的！」古艾拉裝作嫌棄的樣子把他推開，後者卻仍是不放棄的硬是湊近古艾拉，形成了一幅滑稽的光景。<br/>
　　原本壓抑的氣氛一下子被驅散，歡鬧的談笑聲逐漸傳染開來，在眾人閒聊的話題從如何深入前線基地歪到怎麼運用抓到白笛的賞金時，古艾拉趁隙離開了隊伍，走到了不遠處的溪流邊，點起一支菸，徐徐地抽了一口。</p><p>　　他望著裊裊上升的白煙，扯了扯被過於刻意的笑容僵化的嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>　　「好無聊啊。」</p><p> </p><p>——深界五層，前線基地</p><p> </p><p>　　「侵入意外地順利呢……」古艾拉用手臂絞住一名戴著奇怪面具的看守者的脖子，後者似乎已經失去知覺，身體逐漸癱軟，從他已經鬆開的手臂間滑落。在這之前，古艾拉已經用了同樣的手法解決了三名看守者。<br/>
　　「來到這裡的路上只遇到幾個祈手來阻擋，難不成我們是挑對日子了？」緊跟在古艾拉身旁的前鋒態度頗為輕鬆，但仍是仔細搜刮了倒在地上的祈手身上是否有可用的裝備。<br/>
　　「先別這麼早下結論，這麼大的一個基地防守卻這麼疏漏百出，而且這些祈手的反應都很遲鈍……不覺得很可疑嗎？」另一名同樣為戰鬥成員的隊員提出了反駁。<br/>
　　「隊長，你怎麼看？」<br/>
　　「嗯……」古艾拉摸著下巴，思忖了一會兒，最後指向其中一條相對窄小的通道下了命令：「先繼續深入再說吧。」</p><p>　　一行人如履薄冰地往基地內部邁進，而裡面比起外頭可以說是門戶大開，只有機械運作的聲音迴盪在狹長的通道中，宛若一座空城。<br/>
　　不知道走了多久才終於看見通道的盡頭，再往前便是一個偌大的房間，裡頭只佇立著一個裝置，上半部份像是朵巨型的食蟲植物，下半部份則是接上了許多條管線，連接到一旁的操控面板上，隨著上頭的燈光閃爍，上半部類似植物花瓣的部份也會緩緩張開又閉合。</p><p>　　「這……這是遺物嗎？」<br/>
　　「……長得好噁心，而且有股奇怪的味道。」<br/>
　　「我總覺得這東西看起來有點眼熟……我得翻翻資料。」在眾人各自發表看法時，書記隊員卻若有所思地打量著眼前的不明裝置，突然像是想起了什麼從背包翻出了一本厚重的筆記，快速地來回翻閱後指著其中一頁驚訝地說：「有了……這東西……這東西是……精神隸屬機？是特級遺物！幾年前就被判定消失了，沒有想到竟然在這裡……」<br/>
　　比起賞金來說，連白笛都不被允許持有的特級遺物肯定是更優先的目標，意料之外的收穫使得眾人鼓譟了起來。<br/>
　　「帶回去嗎？」<br/>
　　「這個大小帶回去有困難吧？況且這東西放在這裡，肯定是被波多爾多所利用著，在還沒被他發現前，果然還是先破壞掉──」</p><p>　　從門口傳來的一陣清脆又沉重的腳步聲打斷了討論。</p><p>　　「哎呀哎呀，是遠道而來的客人啊。」一名穿著棕黑色大衣的男子不疾不徐地走到他們面前，整個頭部都被面具與頭盔所罩住，面具中間被一條縫隙所分割，透出詭譎的紫色光芒。<br/>
　　「不藉由我的探窟隊護送，來到前線基地的路途肯定很辛苦吧？沒能及時招待你們，是我這裡的疏失呢。」男子的語氣極有禮貌，甚至微微彎了彎腰向所有人致意，即使如此，迫人的威壓感仍沒有被這恭敬的態度所掩蓋。<br/>
　　</p><p>　　而他全身上下唯一能用來辨識身分的地方，便是掛在領巾前的白笛。<br/>
　　</p><p>　　「你就是……波、波多爾多……？」</p><p>　　「是的。我的名字是波多爾多，人們稱呼我為──黎明卿。」<br/>
　　聲音從面具底下傳來時混雜了些許不自然的機械音，為名為黎明的白笛蒙上了一層神秘的面紗。<br/>
　　「歡迎你們來到前線基地，只是破壞掉這些設施的話我會很困擾，還請不要這麼做。」<br/>
　　毫無攻擊慾望的目標反而讓人更加無所適從，所有人都往後退了一步，不敢輕易出手。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　「該怎麼辦，隊長……？」<br/>
　　面對隊員投來的疑問，古艾拉沉默以對。倒不如說他只是怔征地看著站在巨大遺物面前的黎明卿。</p><p>　　真有趣。他的直覺告訴他。這個人比以往遇見的所有人都還要有趣。<br/>
　　如果碰了精神隸屬機的話，能夠知道他在想什麼嗎？<br/>
　　古艾拉禁不住想。</p><p>　　「哎呀？你就是隊長嗎？」被隊長這個稱呼勾起興趣，黎明卿轉向了古艾拉，儘管整張臉都被面具給遮住，仍然能夠感受到他的視線正上下打量著古艾拉。「你的這副身體看起來很健壯呢，身高……跟那一位白笛都能相比擬了啊，真是驚人。」<br/>
　　「我這裡最近人手也的確有點不足啊，如果各位願意的話能留下來幫忙研究那是再好不過了。」不等賞金獵人們做出反應，黎明卿自顧自地說了下去，最後饒富興致地向古艾拉張開雙臂，誠摯地做出邀請：「尤其是這位隊長……請務必來我這邊提供協助。」<br/>
　　「說什麼傻話！我們可是來取你性命的賞金獵人！隊長，快下指令！」</p><p>　　古艾拉的喉頭鼓動，嚥下一口口水，彷彿著了迷似的往精神隸屬機前進。</p><p>　　「等等！隊長！別碰那個遺物！那是只要碰觸就會啟動的遺物啊！」</p><p>　　他並沒有因此停下腳步，反而往遺物的方向伸出手，對周遭的一切聲音充耳不聞。</p><p> </p><p>　　在碰觸到精神隸屬機的瞬間，劇烈的頭痛向古艾拉襲來。<br/>
　　腦袋像是被什麼東西給撬開，某些不屬於自己的意識滲透了進來，這過程一點也不溫和，而是既直接又暴力地奪取他的自我所佔據的領地。就算這一切都只是抽象的感受，他依然能體會到那些黏膩的、令人作嘔的觸感包覆著自己的身軀，無法將其推開，只能被動地接受它的侵入。<br/>
　　下一秒他的眼前一黑，耳朵還在嗡嗡作響的同時，黎明卿、嶄新的波多爾多、下一個兩千年、無數個不屬於他的記憶碎片洩洪般地衝進了他的腦海，作為本體的古艾拉的意識幾乎要被取代，在記憶的洪流中努力抓住最後一根救命浮木。</p><p> </p><p>　　「呃啊啊啊啊──」他跪倒在地，雙手抱著頭不斷發出痛苦的哀嚎，他試圖咬緊牙根，幾乎都要把牙齒給咬碎也按捺不住來自五臟六腑的呻吟，最後控制不住地捧住胸口，嗚噁一聲吐了出來。</p><p>　　眼淚和汗水在他臉上糊成一團，一道紫色的光從模糊的視線中透了進來。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　能明白。<br/>
　　能明白眼前的男人的想法了。<br/>
　　能明白他的渴求、能明白他的慾望、能明白他的一切了。<br/>
　　在來到五層之前，古艾拉並不信奉深淵，成為賞金獵人追尋著黎明卿而來也只是消磨時光，為他窮其無聊的人生增添一些目標。</p><p>　　而與眼前的黎明卿達到了同步的那一刻，曾是無神論者的他找到了全新的信仰。</p><p> </p><p>　　「隊長！你還好嗎隊長？波多爾多，你到底對他做了什麼！？」前鋒急忙向古艾拉跑去，一邊支撐住他的身軀，空著的另一隻手從背包裡掏出了圓球狀的炸彈不由分說就打算往黎明卿的方向扔去，但往前伸直的手卻頓失力氣軟了下來，炸彈只滾到了地上，零星的火花在漸小的撞擊聲中熄滅。</p><p>　　「隊──唔……隊、隊長……？」鮮血取代接下來的疑問從他口中嘔出，前鋒瞪大雙眼不敢置信地看著緩緩站起的古艾拉。<br/>
　　一把刀從他的背後貫穿到前胸，穿過了心臟處，血液順著刀尖汩汩流出。昔日隊友的身體逐漸癱軟，最終倒在地上的血泊中，再也不能動彈。古艾拉只是神情淡漠地看著這一切發生。<br/>
　　「啊啊，真是太棒了……看來你們的隊長，選擇了我這邊呢。」絲毫不被眼前才剛發生的殺戮給影響，黎明卿甚至鼓起掌來。</p><p> </p><p>　　「──還請你們不要輕舉妄動。」古艾拉從屍體上抽出刀，舉向了陷入混亂的獵人隊伍，警告意味濃厚。</p><p> </p><p>　　「那東西……精神隸屬機……只靠碰觸就可以植入自己的精神到他人身上……隊長已經被……」<br/>
　　「你是說……隊長被洗腦了嗎？」<br/>
　　「我想大概是吧……」<br/>
　　「竟敢……竟敢控制隊長做這種事……卑鄙的波多爾多！！」<br/>
　　剩餘的隊員全都亂了陣腳，誰都不敢相信古艾拉竟然陣前倒戈，只能將矛頭全指向黎明卿。</p><p>　　「喔？這我可得為自己辯白一下。」對於他人的指控，黎明卿提出了異議。「他的確是被植入了我的精神沒錯，照理說現在應該已經與我的精神同步了，但他現在保有的還是他自己的人格，這點連我都很意外啊……你說是吧？……啊！還沒請教你的名字？」</p><p>　　一直保持沉默的古艾拉聞言便馬上抬起頭，一派輕鬆地回應：「我叫古艾拉喔。」<br/>
　　「古艾拉……是個很好的名字呢。能夠得到你的加入，我感到很榮幸。」像是在反覆琢磨些什麼，黎明卿喃喃說道。「那麼這裡可以暫時交給你處理嗎，古艾拉？」</p><p>　　「可以喔，放心交給我吧。」<br/>
　　古艾拉甩乾刀上的血液，橫在所有人的面前，高大的身體像是盾牌一般將黎明卿護在身後。<br/>
　　現在的立場已經十分明瞭。</p><p><br/>
　　「隊、隊長……」突如其來遭逢背叛，最為信任他的書記隊員仍試圖說些什麼，但光是顫抖的聲音擠出牙縫就倍感艱難。<br/>
　　古艾拉看向他，清澈的藍色瞳眸裡映著曾經患難與共的夥伴。<br/>
　　他笑了起來，眼睛瞇成一線，用著如往常般爽朗的語氣開口：「你們也放心吧！」</p><p>　　「很快就結束了。」</p><p>　　縱使身在同一個隊伍，這些人也明白古艾拉的實力與自己並不在同一個水準上。<br/>
　　深沉的絕望壟罩著整個獵人小隊，而與所有人臉上的恐懼形成強烈的對比，古艾拉的嘴角笑得更開了。</p><p>　　「成人也是寶貴的實驗體，留下最後一口氣就行了，不完整的話也無所謂。」離開前，黎明卿轉過頭來向他囑咐，輕描淡寫地帶過了接下來獵人小隊的殘酷命運。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　「悉聽尊便……」</p><p>　　他對黎明卿彎下腰，虔誠地、恭敬地、不敢帶有任何一絲僭越地說：「旦那。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>幾百年沒有寫文，連復健都稱不上，對自己的文筆絕望之餘還是決定發出來作紀念<br/>旦那的部份，不管選什麼翻譯都覺得沒有原文的味道，乾脆就用原文了<br/>絕大部分的古艾拉設定都是綜合土筆的QA加上同人設定腦補出來的，在我眼中他就是除了旦那以外どうでもいい的人，土筆也有提過部分的祈手是賞金獵人，就覺得身為賞金獵人追著黎明下到五層被感召過後反叛殺掉所有同伴的古艾拉真的很蘇（滑倒<br/>尤其土筆自己說古艾拉就是個年輕魅力的大哥哥，再加上劇場版那樣爽朗的聲線，以及隨隨便便就能說出要把小孩子廢棄掉這種台詞，怎麼想都是一個外表無害但切開來是一團黑的角色啊！！真的就是除了旦那以外どうでもいい的人（講過了</p><p>另外標題的Atheist是無神論者的意思</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>